


A New Adventure

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Poetry, Some angst, but it all works out, not often death and fluff are together, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the grievances of death</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! (Not edited and written at like one in the morning so feel free to point out any mistakes)

Exalt! Exalt!  
Bring forth the finest wine,  
And bang the exuberant drums!  
For today I have died!

Oh! What an adventure to be had!  
What mystery, what wonder,  
What new magic to behold!  
Oh, what a joyous occasion!

Wait. Hold the feast and wine.  
My dear, my darling,  
Why do you cry?  
Why is your heart heavy, laden with sorrow?

Do not be mournful!  
Take off your veil!  
Today is a merry day!  
A new adventure is about to be had.

A bold new venture!  
Who knows what I may find?  
A river of gold? Rain of fire?  
A valley of skulls or lions laying with lambs?

My love, instead of lamenting, rejoice!  
I am overflowing with exhilaration!  
Together we will be once more,  
In this marvelous new world I have found!


End file.
